Battle of Jupiter Lighthouse
by protector91
Summary: One-shot novelizing our heroes battle atop Jupiter Lighthouse against Karst and Agatio. Might novelize other battles later if people like this one.


Piers leapt at Karst; sword connecting with scythe.

"Is that the best you can do?" she challenged.

Piers jumped back and called out "Diamond Berg!" A huge chunk of ice fell to Earth and enveloped Karst. Piers didn't stop there and repeatedly hacked at the ice until he reached Kart sending her towards the aerie's opening with one tremendous stroke. He charged her again, but a ball of fire slammed into his side knocking him backward.

"How do you like my rolling flame?" Agatio sneered and rammed his fist directly into Piers' chest with such great force that the ground momentarily shook when Piers fell down the stairs.

"Piers! Are you alright?" Felix called out running to the edge of the stairs.

"I…I can't move," Piers revealed remaining still at the bottom of the steps. Felix whirled around and swung his sword. Agatio caught the blade like nothing and grabbed Felix by the neck and began to strangle him.

"Save some for me Agatio!" Karst shouted. He grudgingly let go of Felix and shoved him backward. "Try some of my Psynergy! Mad Bla"

"Searing beam!" A beam of intense heat flew through the air and slammed into Karst burning her stomach. Jenna raced up to Felix's side.

"You!"

"Yes me. Serpent Fume!" Jenna called out blasting Kart once again. She recovered and appeared mildly burned, but otherwise alright.

"You'll have to step up your game if you plan to hurt me."

"Oh we plan to," Piers said climbing back up the stair case.

"Time for a little tag team," Felix thought and unleashed the Djinn Meld. At that moment both he and Piers jumped at Agatio and landed simultaneous blows on his chest. Agatio let out a yell of annoyance and slammed his fist into Felix's jaw while grabbing Piers and body slamming him into the floor making it shake violently. Mean while Jenna was desperately trying to block all of Karst's attacks. She swung her scythe will deadly speed that Jenna almost couldn't keep up with. She jumped back and unleashed Char. Her Mars Djinn fired a powerful blast of energy injuring Karst and bringing her movements to a stop.

"What… I can't move." She said trying in vain to stand. Taking this moment Jenna charged Kart and went to cut her throat, but Karst sprung back up and stopped her attack with her scythe.

"Your Djinn are becoming quite the nuisance," she said. "Let's fix that. Djinn fest!" Jenna felt weaker all of a sudden. What happened? She tried to call out her Djinn, but something was wrong. "Confused? I just drained your Djinn of their power. Now for some real fireworks." Her body began to glow with Psynergy and Jenna's eyes widened I fear.

"You can't be serious! That attack will hurt us both!" She tried to reason.

"Oh how wrong you are. Super Nova!" Both Mars adepts were consumed by Karst's blast and were thrown against the sides of the aerie. They both came to a sliding halt covered in burns.

"Jenna!" Felix shouted distracted by the events.

"Felix, on your left!" Piers warned. Felix jumped away missing Agatio slamming his fist into the floor. "Odyssey!" Felix cast. Two swords appeared from nowhere and sank into Agatio's flesh. Felix began to glow and then charged Agatio swinging his sword as an even bigger one appeared to attack Agatio. There was a flash of light and then Agatio was on the ground seriously wounded, but unwilling to give up the fight.

Jenna and Karst both got back up to their feet barely holding on to their composure.

"You were saying," Jenna laughed as she saw Karst using her scythe to support herself.

"You fool. A wound like this," She placed a hand on her chest and she began to glow, "Means nothing to me." Now fully healed Karst charged Jenna and knocked away her weapon. She cast searing beam and blasted her near the edge of the aerie. "Now die!" She shouted preparing to cast another attack.

"Shine Plasma!!!" A barrage of lighting hit Karst full on. "I had a feeling something was wrong so I rushed up here. Just like in the nick of time, it looks like!" Sheba said approaching her friend's side.

"Thank you, Sheba! I'm not looking forward to fighting, but I'm glad you're here," Jenna thanked standing up. This shocked Karst. Most people would not be able to stand after a super nova at that close a range.

"Another one!? Agatio, we're being rapidly outnumbered!" Karst worriedly said to her partner.

"It's too late to flee now! We have to keep fighting!" He replied to her.

"Isaac and the others are OK. Now let's take care of these rats!" She fired a powerful tempest attack catching both fired adepts in a missive whirl wind. Pier's added to the attack casting douse into the tornado and Sheba finished the tag team up with shine plasma; right down into the tornado's center. The attack fired off several burst of lighting as the tornado disappeared dropping off the fried figures of Karst and Agatio. Their clothes were torn and their bodies were scarred.

Though injured and slowed down because of the painful electricity surging through her, Karst cast mad blast. Before the attack could reach a protective aura of energy surrounded Jenna and Sheba. Karst angrily looked back to Felix.

"Those accursed Djinn," she seethed.

"Searing beam!" Both Mars adepts simultaneously fired the same attacks, which violently met.

"What's the matter Jenna?" Karst mocked. "Too weak to hold up the attack." Jenna tried to hold onto the beam, shocked that Karst could still attack her after an attack like that. Her beam then died out and she was hit by the full force of the attack. She fell to the floor and no longer moved. Sheba's breath caught in her throat and she angrily looked back at Karst.

"Shine…" Karst appeared in front of Sheba so quickly that she never saw her move.

"DEATH SYCTHE!!!" She cried out. It all happened so fast that Sheba didn't even feel the attack. Then she looked down at her chest and saw that it had been cut deep across. The blood flowing and never ceasing to stop. "We aren't finished yet. Super Nova!" The explosion rocked the light house and Sheba fell to the floor completely covered in blood with probably little more than a minute to live.

"Piers!" Felix shouted.

"Way ahead of you Felix!" He shouted and ran towards Sheba.

"Oh no you don't. Rolling…"

"Echo!" Felix unleashed another Djinn and struck Agatio before he could complete his attack. He fell, but stood back up.

"Don't you ever give up?" Felix complained.

Piers ran towards Sheba; his legs moving faster than he thought possible. He had to reach her. Karst swiftly jumped in his path and went for an attack.

"Fog!" He cried out striking her to the side and stopped at Sheba's side. He placed a hand on her broken body and prayed this would work. "Ply well!" Her body began to glow and then most of her more severe wounds healed themselves. Something wasn't quite right. She wasn't breathing at all! "No! Please don't let it have been too late! Heal!" Sheba glowed even brighter this time, but still no breath came out of her. "This can't be happening!" Karst stepped in front of him during his moment of distraction and sliced his chest with her scythe though not as severely with Sheba. He tried to heal himself, but was hit by Karst's mad blast attack.

Agatio slammed his fist into Felix's back then punched him square in the face. He then turned in Pier's direction. "Meteor Blow!" Pier's eyes widened as he saw a massive meteor coming straight for him. Wasting no time he grabbed Sheba and managed to barely get out of the way; he was still caught in the tail end of the blast. As his world faded in and out he raised his hand in Sheba's direction. "Please Sheba… you have to… heal," and with his last bit of Psynergy tried one more ply well before passing out.

Felix was breathing heavily as he stood to his feet; he barely had enough energy left to cast cure well and even that hadn't fully healed him. He gazed at his fallen comrades, all beaten and bruised, with anger in his eyes. Those monsters; they were going to pay for what they did to his friends.

"So it's just you now traitor," Karst said coolly as she and Agatio walked over to his position.

"Yeah. You want me come and get me," Felix taunted.

"With pleasure!" Karst yelled as she and Agatio charged him again. Felix summoned the power of another Djinn and attacked. Agatio and Karst fell backwards onto their caught off guard.

"Did he just!? Attack us with mud!?" Karst yelled looking at her mud covered body.

Her moment of distraction was all Felix needed. "Mother Gaia!" A hole opened just under Karst and Agatio and they were attacked with the might of the earth. They were blasted back towards the opening in the aerie just barely holding on to consciousness. "Time to finish this, Ragna,"

"Stun Muscle!" Agatio was back up and charged Felix with all his strength nailing him in the stomach. Felix felt all the air leave him at that moment and didn't even realize he was falling to the floor. He began to cough up blood as he tried to stand and Agatio drove his fist into his side.

"And stay down!" He ordered. Karst approached him and smiled.

"This is what you get when you betray master fire adepts," she spat.

Felix wasn't done yet though. "I summon the power of Judgment!" His four Djinn on stand-by combined their powers and called fourth the full force of the Earth. A powerful being descended from the sky, cast protective auras around Felix and the others then fired a powerful energy blast at Karst and Agatio. They were so terrified by the power of the attack that they couldn't move. When the light faded Karst and Agatio were both laying spread eagled on the floor of the aerie defeated; unable to carry out the fight any longer. A smile graced Felix's lips as he saw this.

"I…did it," he breathed out as he coughed out more blood.

"Don't be so sure, traitor," Agatio growled weakly raising his hand. "RISING DRAGON!" It all happened in slow motion. A dragon made purely of fire appeared from under Felix and carried him up into the sky. Felix was so badly hurt that he didn't even feel the heat from the flames or from the attack's explosion. He began to slip in and out of consciousness as he fell. He couldn't feel and inch of his body. This was it. He wouldn't be able to survive this fall. It was all over. "Isaac, Garet, Vale, all of Weyard… please forgive me," he thought and then he felt a powerful wind pick up slowing down his fall to a complete stop. He slowly landed on the aerie and saw Sheba's hand raised before she fell unconscious again. Felix smiled. "I guess this makes us even, Sheba," and then he fell unconscious.


End file.
